The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 1997. The crossing was between an un-named seedling and ‘Centenaire de Lourdes’, a non patented rose.
The resulting seeds were planted in seedling beds during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were subsequently evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated from further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORcentex’.